Computeropolis 3
Computeropolis 3 (also known as Computopia 3 in some regions) is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated science fiction comedy-drama film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It is the third installment in the ''Computeropolis'' franchise, and the sequel to Computeropolis 2 (2007). It is also the first in the series to be distributed by Universal, and the first to be released in 3D. The film was directed by Mike Moon as his directorial debut, co-directed by Ash Brannon, and written by Joe Stillman. In the film, Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Travis, and the rest of the gang face off against Jeff Bick (Danny McBride), a ruthless nemesis of Peri who tries to pull the plug on the Internet for good. In order to stop Bick, Peri recruits his old friends from school. Meanwhile, Vinna meets her long-lost parents Amy and Hank (Jane Lynch and Christopher Plummer), who abandoned their daughter to find a new life. Computeropolis 3 held its world premiere at the Cannes Film Festival on February 19, 2010. Universal Pictures released the film in the United States on March 5, 2010. It received mixed to positive reviews and grossed $283 million worldwide. A sequel, Computeropolis: Deep of the Web, is scheduled to be released on July 27, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz *Danny McBride as Jeff Bick *Jane Lynch as Amy Binz *Christopher Plummer as Hank Binz *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss *Dan Fogler as Travis *Sofía Vergara as Rachel *Nathan Lane as Otis *Will Shadley as Mark *Freddie Highmore as Eli *Kristen Bell as Tina *Will Forte as Smokey the Icon *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned and Paul *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula *Kari Wahlgren as Carol *William Shatner as Frank *Tress MacNeille as Heather Dazz *Jeff Bennett as Earl Dazz *Max Neuwirth as Young Peri *Mike Moon as Joe *Ash Brannon as Alex *Fred Tatasciore as Big Ross *Michael Wildshill as Sonk *John Carnochan as Tuck Production In September 2005, when Computeropolis 2 was still in production, Gingo Animation CEO Geo G. confirmed that a third film is already underway. Shrek and Shrek 2 writer Joe Stillman was hired by Gingo to write the script for the third film. In June 2006, Gingo revealed that Computeropolis 3 would be released in 2009. Originally, the film was going to be distributed by 20th Century Fox as part of Gingo's initial distribution deal with the company, as had been done with the previous two films; however Fox and Gingo did not renewed their deal and Universal Pictures took over the distribution rights for the film nearing Universal's impending acquisition of Gingo in 2007. By March 2008, Universal moved the release date to 2010. Unlike the first two films, the film was not directed by Audel LaRoque due to his occupation with Quest (2013). LaRoque was still involved as an executive producer, and was giving advice approximately every four months on the state of the film. Computeropolis 3 was instead directed by Mike Moon, one of the developers and the co-producer for the first three seasons of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and co-directed by Ash Brannon, a story artist on the first two films. Release Computeropolis 3 premiered at the Cannes Film Festival on February 19, 2010. The American release followed on March 5, 2010. The film was also converted to the IMAX format. Home media Computeropolis 3 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 7, 2010, by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. A 3D version of the Blu-ray was released in North America on May 3, 2011. Reception Critical reception Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Soundtrack The film was composed by John Debney. It is the only film in the series not to be co-composed by Heitor Pereira, who did not return for the third film due to dropping out of the film because of his work on Despicable Me. Video games Coming soon! Comic book A comic book based on the film and titled Computeropolis Prequel: Time Before Time was released on March 1, 2010, by Ape Entertainment. Sequel Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2010 Category:Films directed by Ash Brannon Category:Computeropolis 3 Category:Computeropolis Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures Category:Gingo Animation Wiki